


Won't You Have A Double With Me?

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here's some water, Lana.” Ian soothes her back, balancing the water on the sink before settling on the edge of the bath.</p><p>“I feel like shit.” Svetlana spits into the toilet bowl. </p><p>“Well, you're not looking too hot either.” Mickey tells her, holding back her ponytail.</p><p>or</p><p>In which Mickey and Svetlana are besties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Have A Double With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fun for Teresa's birthday! Happy Birthday!

“So who's _your_ best friend, Mickey?” Debbie asks as if continuing a conversation.

 

“Huh?” Mickey turns to her slightly. He likes Debbie but he doesn't know what the fuck she's on about half the time.

 

“Your best friend?” She prompts. She's wiggling a pencil. Is she doing a survey? “Who is it?”

 

“I'm not fucking twelve, I don't have a best friend.” he furrows his brow and shakes his head.

 

“Everyone has a best friend...” she challenges. “I thought Holly was mine but I'm not so sure now...”

 

“Well not me” he shrugs with finality. “What are you even doing here?”

 

“Stop changing the subject. Just pick someone”

 

“Okay, Ian I guess?”

 

…

 

“That's awkward” Debbie mutters lowly.

 

“What?”

 

“I said Mandy” Ian explains apologetically from across the couch.

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“I'm sorry?” Ian offers “I mean...

 

“Fine, okay Kev?”

 

“Work friends don't count” Debbie shakes her head.

 

“oh come the fuck on! Fine. Yev is my best friend.”

 

“Oh, that's just sad...and anyway he can't consent to it.” Debbie reasons, with what Mickey expects is meant to a be a consoling smile but it looks pretty condensing to him.

 

“Svetlana?” Mickey calls behind him. “Wanna be best friends?”

 

“Sure” she agrees with a nod, not looking up from her phone.

 

*

 

“You're being ridiculous!”

 

“Jesus Chr-Svetlana, would you please tell Ian that he's the one being fucking ridiculous.”

 

“No, you are not dragging me into this.” she says defiantly, flitting around the kitchen resting Yevgeny on her hip.

 

“But you're on my side right?” Mickey ignores her protest.

 

“I don't take side in this...foreplay. ” she makes a vague gesture in their direction

 

“What the fuck? This isn't _foreplay_ ” Ian exclaims offended that the legitimacy of their fight is being questioned

 

“Hey hey, I don't judge” she shakes her head, her free arm still in the air, gesturing to nothing, clearly above all this. “you fight, you fuck. Whatever gets you going.”

 

*

 

“Yo, Russia! You alright out here?” Mickey swings the door open allowing the music and noise inside to explode onto the street.

 

Svetlana turns on the step to look up at him and nods pulling her cigarette from her mouth. “I need fresh air.”

 

“So you can fill your lungs with that shit?” he asks, sitting down next to her, taking a swing from whatever she has in that glass beside her. _Vodka. Of course._

 

“What's going on inside?”

 

“They're doing shots.”

 

Svetlana's eyes open in an unasked question.

 

“Ian is just supervising.” Mickey appeases her.

 

“I worry.” she shrugs, passing him the smoke to her husband.

 

“I know you do.”

 

“We're doing alright aren't we? With Yevgeny?”

 

“Sure” Mickey nods. “He doesn't seem too fucked up but he is only one so there's still time I guess.”

 

“That's reassuring.”

 

“You're a great mom, Svetlana.” Mickey says sincerely.

 

She turns full toward him and gives him a strange look. “Thank you for saying that.”

 

…

 

“This is where you say that I'm a great dad.” Mickey prompts.

 

“Oh sorry, yeah yeah you're a great dad...”

 

“Oh, thank you” he smirks.

 

“But I'm glad we have Ian.” she qualifies.

 

“Hey, there you guys are!” the door opens behind them and Ian appears as if he has heard his name.

 

“Carl is eating all of Yev's cake and I can't stop him.”

 

“Wow, this party is out of control.” Mickey drolls.

 

“I'm the designated driver here and I'm telling you, you'll be thankful of that cake when you're hungover in the morning.” Ian says knowingly.

 

Svetlana sighs and rises from the step “I go, he's scared of me. I can see it in his eyes.”

 

“Everyone's scared of you” Ian stage whispers as she passes him, resulting in a friendly shove.

 

*

 

The house is too quiet. Has been for the last two days. The silence seeps into every crack and corner of the house and even Yevgeny's frequent cries can't fill it.

 

She places the coffee mug in front of him.

 

“You want hug?”

 

“I don't want a fucking hug, Svetlana” It's not quite a shout. “I just want- I want...” he glances over the closed bedroom door.

 

“He get better. He always get better.”

 

“He shouldn't have to _get better._ ”

 

“No, he shouldn't” she agrees “but that is the way it is and so I am going to go to the store and get him something nice to eat and if he doesn't want it, that okay we try again and try again until he does want it. So you drink your coffee and set good example for your son so he know to take care of the people that he loves and who love him. _Soglasilsya?_ ”

 

“Yeah” he nods “eh...thanks”

 

“For what?”

 

“For getting it I guess?” Mickey himself it's sure what he's thanking her for.

 

“What there to get?” she shrugs, putting on her coat “We're a family.”

 

*

 

“Here's some water, Lana.” Ian soothes her back, balancing the water on the sink before settling on the edge of the bath.

 

“I feel like shit.” Svetlana spits into the toilet bowl.

 

“Well, you're not looking too hot either.” Mickey tells her, holding back her pony tail.

 

“Fuck you” she laughs, attempting to reach back to slap him.

 

“Hey watch it, you'll spew everywhere”

 

“Why am I sick?” Svetlana whines, resting her hand on her arm curled around the bowl.

 

“Maybe you're pregnant?” Ian offers and receives twin glares. “Too soon?”

 

It isn't dignified with a response.

 

“Kim and I went to a seafood place on date. Maybe the fish?”

 

“Shit, Lana, you probably have food poisoning”

 

“I hope Kim is okay, I should ring.”

 

“Hell no, you're going to bed” Mickey informs her. “You haven't thrown up in like what a minute, that's a record.”

 

They help her to bed and she curls into her self, clutching her stomach but her face and body relax into the comfort of the bed

 

“Thank you for looking after me.” she whispers.

 

“Well, you've done the same for me” Ian says softly and Svetlana winks the way she so often does when neither of them feel like talking. “I'm gonna go check on the little guy.”

 

“You're a good best friend.”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes at the sentimentality. “That's the vomit talking.”

 

“A piece of shit husband but a good best friend.” she mumbles, eyes closing.

 

*

 

Years later when Yevgeny is old enough to start to understand that his family is different to a lot of his friends he asks his dad if he loves Mama.

 

 _She's my best friend_ comes the answer without a second's hesitation and it's all the explanation any of them need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me over on [tumblr](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/) if you need me!


End file.
